


Alone time

by Cadoan



Series: Snapshots from our lives [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "There was barely any time away from the whole group at all when you traveled like this. Fighting together, travelling together, eating together... Not a moment of alone time."





	

There was barely any time away from the whole group at all when you traveled like this. Fighting together, travelling together, eating together... Not a moment of alone time.

When they camped at a site somewhere out in the forest, Ignis and Gladiolus had ended up in a deep conversation about the trade history of the Empire, and Noctis and Prompto had taken their chance. As silently as possible, they'd slipped away from the circle of light caused by the campfire and ended up in the Regalia.

Lips, tongue and teeth clashed violently. Prompto's hands were buried in Noctis' hair and Noctis' arms were wrapped around Prompto's middle, pulling him as close as physically possible without the two melting together. The blonde man was straddling the ravenhaired one where he was seated in his normal seat, the back left.

The two eventually had to break apart for air, and Noctis' immediately dove for Prompto's neck, licking and nipping. Prompto involuntarily tilted his head to the side to give better access, small sounds of pleasure escaping his lips.

"...Noct, I've missed you so much..."

Noctis let go of the skin he was suckling with a small plop and leaned his head back against the headrest. He nodded. "I've missed you too." Prompto framed Noctis' face with his hands and then kissed him softly, longingly. Soon though, the kiss grew heavy and needy again. Noctis used his hands to unzip both his own and Noctis' flyers as they kept up with the openmouthed kisses, and soon both their erections were freed. He wrapped his hands around both of them and made a small, jerking motion with hips. Prompto reacted instantly by pushing back, and soon they had built up a rhythm of back and forth, skin sliding against skin. Heat coiled at the bottom of his stomach and Prompto was also showing the telltale signs: shivering thighs and short but sharp nails raking against his neck. One, two - just a few more strokes and Noctis came, bucking upwards, off the seat and into Prompto. Prompto came almost at the exact same time, sucking hard on Noctis' tongue.

They cleaned up with some paper towels Prompto found in the glove department, and then they left the car and headed back towards camp. Both Gladiolus and Ignis had gone to sleep, lying in their respective sleeping bags. Noctis tried to be a sneaky as possible and he crawled into his sleeping bag. Ignis was the one lying closes to him, turned away from him towards to the campfire. Noctis let out a long breath and closed his eyes, feeling a lot more relaxed than he did a few hours ago.

"Noctis." He froze as Ignis' voice broke the silence. His gaze darted to the back of Ignis' head. "If you and Prompto need some... what should I say... 'private time', just say next time so we don't have to worry about where you've gone in the middle of the night."

Heat flared up Noctis' neck and face, and he forced himself to give an affirmative sound as an answer. Ignis said nothing more, and Noctis just prayed to whatever gods there were that they hadn't been too noisy. So much for trying to be discreet.


End file.
